


Begeul

by Pennyplainknits



Series: Padacakes [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet in the baker!Jared verse, for dugindeep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begeul

Although Jared frequently comes home wearing a light dusting of flour or the odd smudge of frosting, the kitchen at Padacakes is always spotless. Well, nearly always.

Jensen frowned as he took in the complete chaos. Floury sludge smeared over the worktops and cupboard doors. Pools of water on the floor near the stove. Oddly-shaped lumps of dough sitting sad and pathetic on the wire racks Jared normally put cooling cupcakes on. Instead of the normal smells of sugar and vanilla there was a hint of yeast, and more than a hint of burnt bread.

"What happened?" he asked, as Jared came out of the walk-in pantry, arms covered in flour up to the elbow.

"Yeast is a bastard, that's what happened," Jared said. He turned on the taps and started to wash his hands

"Yeast?" Jensen said, not following. Cake didn't have yeast in, did it?

"Yeah," Jared said, drying his hands. "Either it was too hot, or too cold, or whatever. Anyway, it didn't work."

"What were you trying to do?" Jensen said. He leaned over and brushed some flour off of Jared's face, then pecked him on the cheek.

"Bagels." Jared gestured at the lumps on the cooling rack which did, now that Jensen thought about it, look a little like malformed bagels. "You were saying the other day how you couldn't get a decent bagel, about how much you missed the ones in Montreal, and I thought hey, I'm a baker. I can make my boyfriend a damn bagel."

"Not so much," Jensen teased.

"Now I know why I stick to cake and cookies," Jared agreed. He picked up the cooling rack and tipped the bagels into the trash. "The first lot didn't rise at all. Then I screwed up poaching the second batch, and then I forgot to set the timer for the third, and they burned."

He looked so dejected that Jensen kissed him properly.

"I love that you tried to make me bagels," he said, pulling back "but there is an easier way."

"Oh yeah?" Jared said. "How so?"

"We could go to Montreal," Jensen suggested. He smiled, "It's a beautiful city. Just because my asshole of an ex is there is no reason for us not to go."

"I don't know," Jared said, "I mean, there's the bakery."

"When was the last time you had a vacation?" Jensen asked. Apart for a few days at Christmas and New Year, he couldn't remember Padacakes ever being closed.

"Um...." Jared said, looking shifty. "Not since I opened this place, I guess."

"Next month," Jensen said, "we could go-"

"For our anniversary?" Jared said "You old romantic."

Jensen shrugged "Possibly." He smiled, "but for a good reason."

Jared kissed him this time, and smiled back


End file.
